


never enough time

by letusbebrave



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letusbebrave/pseuds/letusbebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma nodded along— as if she knew the story— as if it were their story. “Always for you,” Jemma repeated with a smile (Skye tried not to think of it as one of her last).</p>
            </blockquote>





	never enough time

“Skye.”

The girl’s fingers roamed against the soft skin of Jemma’s thigh. Clothes had been shed in a hurry before they made their bed into their safe haven. No barriers were needed. Jemma needed to be pressed against Skye ( _Skye needed to memorize the heat of Jemma’s skin_ ).

They didn’t have enough time.

> _2 hours._

Then Jemma would be gone.

Her fingers pressed harder against the skin when the thought came into her mind. A world without Jemma Simmons was _not_ a world that Skye wanted to live in.

“You don’t have to do this,” Skye begged, her voice on the brink of breaking. Eye contact between the two was constant after the words. Neither would look away first. “ _Please_.”

The sad smile on Jemma’s face shouldn’t have answered her plea.

Fighting was over—the time had passed for that.

The minutes passed fast. There was no slow motion when the clock was ticking.

> _1 hour. 48 minutes._

“Tell me what would have happened.” Jemma’s voice wasn’t strong—nor did it try to be. The bravery was saved for the morning. It needed to be saved for when she truly needed it.

They could have had a life together. They _should have had_ a life together.

“We’ll leave the field in a few years,” Skye began slowly, but she didn’t allow gaps to fill the spaces. Skye would tell the story of how it should of happened. No room for regrets. “It’ll take convincing to make you want to leave but, you’ll do it. For me.”

Jemma nodded along—as if she knew the story—as if it _were_ their story.

“Always for you,” Jemma repeated with a smile ( _Skye tried not to think of it as one of her last_ ). “It wouldn’t take too much convincing.”

“No, because you knew how much it would mean to me.”

> _1 hour. 44 minutes._

SHIELD was Skye’s family—but it would never fill the hole inside of her like Jemma did.

Warm, pale skin stayed underneath her fingers as Skye adjusted upwards. She wanted to see Jemma—look upon her face. Every moment needed to be memorized. Skye lead her fingers from Jemma’s thigh inwards without a moment’s pause before speaking again.

> _1 hour. 42 minutes._

“We’ll move someplace with snow in the winters. Christmas will always be a time where we take weeks off from work and just relax,” Skye mumbled as her fingers pushed through loose curls until she could feel Jemma quiver beneath her touch. “It would be just us.”

“And?” Jemma questioned, her own hands graced against Skye’s tanned hips. It was all soft pads of skin, no trace of nails, just soft pressure.

“ _And_ ,”Skye replied, “we’d be alone, but not for long.” Skye’s elbow wore heavy from it’s support of Skye’s upper half, but she ignored it for the moments. “You’d start leaving me small hints of what you wanted.”

Jemma hummed her response as Skye’s fingers slid through sensitive heat—just teasing. The room silenced for a moment while Skye committed the moment ( _the feelings_ ) to memory.

Skye’s fingers slid into Jemma and a moan arched from Jemma’s body.

“We’ll have 2 kids. They will be so wonderful and smart. They’d both be boys, even though we were secretly hoping for girls. But it wouldn’t stop us from loving them. Oh, we’d love them so much. And we’d love each other _more_.”

Her fingers kept a slow rhythm inside of Jemma as she watched the girl’s face. Happiness—arousal—it was all Skye ever wanted to see. She couldn’t stop, because then the story would become just that… a story.

“And I’ll try to cook dinner for our anniversaries.” Jemma laughs at the thought and Skye laughs beside her, her fingers stopped to enjoy the simple laughter.

“ _I’ll_ cook for our anniversaries,” Jemma whispered as she arched up to press a kiss against Skye’s lips. “Tell me more, darling.”

For a second Skye had forgotten where they were. She had forgotten the number.

> _1 hour. 31 minutes._

“I’ll get you flowers for every occasion—every day if you’d like,” Skye insisted, the urgency had returned to her voice—the hurt was leaked back through.

“No one needs that many flowers, Skye,” Jemma pondered. Her hands drew Skye against her. The place within the crook of Jemma’s neck was reserved for Skye’s face as they sunk together. Skye moved her fingers within Jemma again once they settled. Jemma’s entire body quivered at the touch of Skye’s thumb against her. “You would pluck flowers from the garden when you had done something wrong with the boys.”

Skye smiled against hot skin before pressing a kiss to the exposed collarbone.

“I’ll love you forever,” Skye’s voice broke as her fingers picked up the pace—the urgency was back as she realized that the moments were fleeting.

“Skye—“

“Jemma, _please_.”

All it took was a simple word and Jemma nodded. Her head pushed back against the pillow. Skye’s fingers quickened within her and her thumb pressed hard against her clit. Skye’s teeth marked against Jemma’s pale neck and a loud groan shook from within Jemma.

Her fingers worked overtime and began to ache, but it left no effect on Skye’s persistence.

Maybe if Skye _marked_ Jemma as her own, then nothing would happen.

Jemma _was_ Skye’s.

Did that not matter at all?

“Sk—Skye…” Jemma’s words blurred together as she bit down upon her lower lip trying to keep as quiet as possible.

The orgasm built slowly, but Skye kept her thumb pressed against Jemma as Jemma’s entire body shook upon her fingers. Soft, breathy moans left Jemma and Skye _knew_ there could never be a sound that was so spell-bindingly wonderful.

Minutes passed before either one dared to move.

> _1 hour. 8 minutes._

Jemma moved first. Her hands pushed soft hips from her own. It was easy to push Skye’s back against the bed. Her eyes closed in post-orgasmic pleasure when Skye’s fingers left her.

Jemma would remember Skye’s soft body if she could when it was over.

She wanted this to be the last memory in her mind. She kept her movement slow and deliberate as she climbed to straddle Skye’s hips. She moaned quietly when her wet center pressed against the cool stomach. It took most of her self-control to not thrust her hips into Skye and orgasm again.

No, it was time for her to make a memory _Skye_ could remember her by.

“You are _exquisite_ ,” Jemma marveled as her gaze glued to Skye’s body. Her hands ran their fingers through Skye’s hair to push it off the girl’s face. “You truly are.”

Jemma could see the blush that rose from Skye’s chest and it made her smile. 

> _1 hour. 30 seconds._

Jemma’s soft lips began their quest with a kiss. Her hands stayed to cup Skye’s face against the bed. Her teeth pulled at Skye’s bottom lip before she moved down. Her kisses were soft and she had to take her time to wet her lips as she traced her kisses down the center of Skye’s neck. The rush of blood pounded against Jemma’s lips.

Jemma hummed her enjoyment as she followed her hands downwards on Skye’s body.

It was for Skye.

The memories needed to last longer for the girl than they did for Jemma.

All Jemma wanted was for Skye to remember just _how_ much they loved.

> _58 minutes. 43 seconds._

Jemma trembled as she moved from her straddling position to in between Skye’s supple thighs. Hair flowed over Skye’s hips as Jemma’s lips continued to kiss down pass her sternum. There would always be time for Jemma to press special kisses against the two jagged scars that reminded her of why she was about to do in fifty-seven minutes.

Promises were made in her kisses—Jemma would keep anyone from hurting Skye again.

Skye’s hands were idle, but her fingers weaved in Jemma’s thin hair once Jemma reached her destination. Supple thighs were easy to push open and Jemma kissed the inside of one thigh—and then the other. Her tongue teased out form her lips and she smiled when Skye sighed.

Those were the noises that Jemma’s ear ached to hear.

Her fingers spred over the inner thighs; her tongue slowly arched from her mouth to touch against the most exposed part of Skye.

Jemma could guess by the waves of heat that came from Skye that it wouldn’t take long for her to satisfy the woman.

She would make most of the time they had left.

> _43 minutes. 33 seconds._

“Jemma.”

All it took was a look of Jemma’s glazed over eyes and arched eyebrows for all the relentless work of Jemma’s tongue and fingers for Skye to finally let go.

Jemma held Skye’s thighs apart while convulsions wrecked through the woman’s body. Her fingers were gentle and slowly trailed to Skye’s still shaking hips before she pulled herself up from between Skye’s legs.

“Wow,” Skye’s voice was loose and her eyes shut. The smile was inevitable on Jemma’s face as she curled herself around Skye’s body before pressing a kiss to Skye’s cheek.

“Sleep, darling.”

Skye murmured her disagreement, but Jemma _knew_ that Skye was worthless after an orgasm if she didn’t have a 15-minute nap.

“I’m here; I’ll stay awake.”

> _10 minutes. 58 seconds._

Jemma questioned leaving while Skye snored softly beside her. Maybe it would have been easier not to inform the other girl, but she wouldn’t do that.

Even if pulling the bandage off was the best option—it _wasn’t_ an option for them.

Maybe it was selfish, but Jemma needed the last kiss to be brave.

There would be a knock on the door in 10 minutes and then it would be over. This private moment would be over.

There wasn’t enough time.

How was 2 hours supposed to sate Skye for the rest of her life?

“It isn’t fair,” she whispered against Skye’s hair when the tears came. “I’m so sorry.”

There should have been a house and kids. They should have had that.

Jemma would be fine—whatever happened after death hadn’t ever scared her.

But Skye wouldn’t be with her. _Skye_ would be the one who had to suffer.

“You’ll be alright, darling.”

Words didn’t matter, but Jemma prayed them anyways.

Jemma would never know if it was a lie or not.

> _5 minutes. 2 seconds._

A stretch began from Skye’s center as she drifted back into consciousness. It took a split second before she startled awake. She had woken up in a nightmare.

“Jemma.”

Jemma shushed the woman and pulled her back down into the bed. Her arms folded around the taller girl and she wished away the tears from falling.

“Two more minutes and then we have to get dressed. Just two more minutes, alright?”

> _2 minutes. 59 seconds._

There was only silence as they dressed. Jemma made sure that she looked as proper as was possible. Skye’s clothes were thrown on.

Jemma’s hands trembled as she tried to button her jacket; the breath hitching in her throat gave her away.

“Let me,” Skye insisted as she completed securing the blazer.

> _1 minute. 35 seconds._

“I love you,” Skye whimpered. “So much.”

Her arms were around Jemma’s neck before the sentence was over. The hug was too tight, but she needed it. _They_ needed it.

“I love you,” Jemma’s words were hushed against Skye’s ear.

> _45 seconds._

The embrace lasted. They clung to each other with no sense of relief, only dread.

> _30 seconds._

Skye’s eyes had flickered to the clock and Jemma had never felt a more intense kiss.

There was tongue and teeth and _hands_.

> _15 seconds._

“Carnations for our anniversary, okay?”

Skye could only nod before squeezing Jemma again.

> _1 second._

Then there was a knock.

There was no more time.


End file.
